Pasados, Encontrando la verdad
by Matsu Katski
Summary: y que pasaría si Emma no fuera la única salvadora? si tuviera algo parecido a una "hermana" que le ayude a entender mejor lo que pasa en storybrooke y no la deje sola? pero...las dos tendrán que ayudar a romper la maldición. espero que les guste. este es un mundo de ¿que hubiera pasado si? ubicado el Rumbelle y Swanfire junto con los demás que se vallan cruzando por aquí
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno no mentire este no es mi primer fic bueno de OUAT si pero no el primero en otras cosas es un pequeño que pasaria si? se centra en Rumbelle y bueno en Emma en cierto modo e de decir que nada de esto es mio bla bla bla bu bu bu si si y toda esa basura es algo corto ahora me encantaria ver RW para ver si continuo con esto o de menos visto jaja xD asi que un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por leer espero comentarios! **_

DCmr: Nada de Once upon a time es mio por pura tristesa xD asi que bu bu ya se saben todo esto bueno era todo!

* * *

**_Bosque encantado_**

_Tu no eres quien creí que eras….y me alegra. _Paso una vez mas esa frase en la mente del Oscuro esa noche, hace no mas e cinco horas que había salido con su pequeña victima de un trato a recuperar la barita mágica que perdió estúpidamente liberando al idiota de Robín Hood y todo salió casi bien, nada fuera de lo normal hasta el momento en el que le dijo eso y le dio un abrazo inesperado.

_¿Por qué me abrazo? No lo entiendo…se supone que soy la persona mas temida del maldito mundo y me abrazo como si nada…no entiendo que hay en su cabeza! _Se seguía reprochando mentalmente Rumplestiltskin en su cama pasando una y otra vez las cosa que habían ocurrido ese día como una cinta.

Se suponía que el no dormía y ¿por que esta noche habría de ser la diferencia?, el dejo de dormir hace mucho tiempo pero esta noche especialmente se sentía algo inquieto, no sabia por que pero lo sentía.

_3:15_ miro el reloj de su pared, era tarde y debería de estar "durmiendo"

_Maldita sea….no. este no es momento para ganar debilidades con ella, nadie me puede si quera querer….._ siguio divagando mentalmente mientras veía sus manos algo verdosa y con cierto color oro bastante extraño que parecían casi escamosas como las de una serpente o cocodrilo.

_Hasta el aspecto es no favorable….el amor solo es una debilidad nada mas. _Repitió la misma oración que seguía repitiéndose toda la noche con la esperanza de tragársela y dejar de pensar.

_Bien. Ya estoy harto me ire a dormir y fin del maldito asunto…mañana me las ingeniare._ Decidio dormir o tratar de dormir en un intento algo fallido a la primera hora pero con éxito al final.

11:00 am

—aquí tienes tu desayuno— llego una chica de ojos azules como el cielo de cabello castaño como la nuez, a dejar un plato de comida frente de el.

—si, Gracias querida…— contesto Rumple viendo un poco hacia la verdadera nada aun pensativo .

Belle por otro lado parecía mas alegre ese día y aun mas descansada pero la actitud de el oscuro estaba empezando a preocuparle un poco, parecía pensativo así que como toda chica curiosa que era decidió no hacer mas que preguntar.

—uhm…¿te encuentras Bien Rumplestiltskin?—cuestiono Belle algo preocupada atrayendo la atención de Rumple que parecía aun no prestar atención ni al mundo.

—¡pues claro que si!— contesto el rápidamente con su tono algo burlón de siempre — ¿por que no habría de estarlo cariño?, y bien por fin dormiste bien acaso?— se decidió a tomar su tenedor cambiando el tema antes de que salieran mas preguntas que no respondería.

—oh claro, dormí bastante bien. Muchas gracias por la habitación— sonrió ella muy dulcemente agradeciendo infinitamente esa cama que estaba a punto de partirle la espalda si seguía durmiendo en el calabozo.

—muy bien, pero recuerda ¡no quiero ver ni una partícula de polvo en ese cuarto!— ordeno el algo dramáticamente tomando un bocado de su desayuno.

Belle solo rio un poco ante su dramatismo, después de ayer al parecer las cosas estaban cambiando un poco y por lo menos se alegraba de que Rumple no fuera taaan sarcástico toda esta mañana y se dispusiera a hablar un poco con ella.

—asi será Rumplestiltskin— contesto muy normalmente comenzando a retirarse de la mesa para dejarlo desayunar

—oh y Belle— lamo la atención el antes de que se perdiera de vista —no olvides el Té— menciono recibiendo solo un asentamiento con la cabeza de parte de la chica de ojos azules.

* * *

**Storybrooke 28 Años atrás….**

—shhhhhh tranquila Emma todo estará bien, no llores de acuerdo…shhhh— decía un pequeño niño de no mas de seis años de edad mientras sostenía a un bebe en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque.

—¿En donde estamos pinocho?— se escucho una segunda voz de una pequeña niña que al parecer no debía tener mas de cuatro años

El pequeño niño que era algo pelirrojo y de tez muy blanca solo volteo a ver rápidamente a la niña con cierta mirada de silencio

—¡Shh! Aquí no nos llamamos asi….— respondió el pequeño rápidamente — donde sea que estemos….—

—vamos a buscar un camino…este lugar me da miedo…— sugirió la pequeña algo asustada y regañada

—bien….vamos…Emma aun esta llorando— tomo el pequeño a la pequeña niña que era de tez algo blanca y cabello castaño, mientras comenzaban a caminar por ese bosque.

—es algo parecido al bosque de casa…— observo la pequeña castaña a los alrededores algo extrañada.

—lo se…y eso me da algo de miedo, a partir de este momento yo seré August y tu, tu…te llamaras..Emily.— proclamo el pequeño Pinocho mientras aun caminaban por una especie de camino de cemento.

La pequeña solo se quedo algo inquieta, ¿Por qué estarían cambiándose los nombres?

—Mira allí hay algo!— señalo la pequeña a un pedazo del camino donde venia una luz hacia ellos

—Creo que viene alguien, nos ayudara. Pero no lo olvides ahora eres Emily ¿de acuerdo?— contesto el pequeño Pinocho sosteniendo a Emma en sus brazos tratando de calmarla.

Las ordenes de su padre fueron bastante claras "_sal del ropero pinocho…y busca ayuda…protege a Emma sea como sea, y aun que no me guste la idea protege también a esa pequeña ese es tu deber, nunca las dejes solas ¿entendido?" _

Una especie de móvil llego y se orillo justo donde estaban los pequeños mientras salía lo que parecía ser un hombre de unos 30.

—¡Dios! Que hacen ustedes aquí!?— cuestiono el hombre alarmado al vera los tres pequeños —¿no tienen padres? De donde rayos vienen? ¡Unos chiquillos no deberían de estar en la carretera!— cuestiono el hombre muy alarmado mirando a los pequeños y al bebe

Emily solo callo y no dijo ni una palabra mientras que pinocho estaba tratando de averiguar que cosa inventar.

—no….— dijo tristemente pinocho —no tenemos familia…no sabemos ni siquiera de donde vinimos…no recordamos nada— pensó algo bastante rápido el pequeño con la esperanza de que Emily no dijera nada o de donde venían.

El hombre solo se hinco a la altura de pinocho viéndolos con algo de tristeza —yo se a donde llevarlos…confíen en mi, vamos dame a la pequeña…..—

—Emma se llama Emma— contesto Pinocho entregándole a Emma al sujeto. —yo soy August…um..y ella…se llama Emily— presento tímidamente el pequeño

—Emma….si…lo dice en la cobija…muy bien vamos suban antes de que se resfríen creo que se donde pueden ayudarlos— abrió la puerta trasera de su auto el sujeto subiendo a los dos pequeños y dándoles a Emma una vez mas. —todo estará bien no se alteren—

* * *

**_y bueno yo se que esto no tiene nada de sentido ahora xD jaja `pero se entendera si deciden que siga con esto xD bueno un saludooo hats aluego! y disculparan lo corto xD es para ver cuanto pega xD_**


	2. Crisis Interna

_Bueno e aqui yo presentado el segundo capitulo de este fic jeje e de agradecer mucho los RVWS que se han dejado han animado para que continué esto y bueno como premio de gratitud e aqui el capitulo un poco mas extenso y mejor escrito claro xD jeje espero que lo disfruten y bueno gracias especialmente a_ Fracine Bouchard _por el animo n.n espero que disfruten este capitulo._

DCMR: Once Upon a Time no es mio asi que bueno si ya saben lo demas espero no ser demandada por usar otro nombre a futuro de una serie diferente...

* * *

**Crisis Interna...**

_3 meses mas tarde._

"August…¡no me gusta este lugar es horrible!" se quejo la pequeña chica castaña frustrada de el lugar que en palabras se podría describir de poca monta y demasiado horrendo aun que fuera un orfanato.

Habían pasado solo tres meses desde que llegaron allí, el sujeto que los llevo los termino dejando en una especie de orfanato como lo llamaban, donde los trataban como basura los hacían trabajar y la gente no era nada amigable.

"lo se Emily..este lugar tampoco me gusta pero tienes que aguantar ¿de acuerdo?, déjame buscar a Emma un segundo espera aquí" ordeno el pequeño pelirrojo dejando a Emily en una especie de cama yendo a buscar a la pequeña Emma

"August…." llamo la pequeña la atención antes de que el chico desapareciera de vista. "aun me duele…." dijo ella señalando su brazo derecho el cual tenia una marca bastante rara y de color poco usual.

August solo se acerco a la pequeña Emily y miro su brazo era una marca algo rara, pero recordaba que ella aun la tenia antes de venir con el… no sabia muy bien de que era pero era de un color algo azul moradizo muy rara a su parecer, y aun no sabia que significaba.

"no te preocupes Ems, estarás bien ahora espera aquí" siguió August en su camino tratando de descifrar que era eso mientras caminaba

Al llegar a la pequeña cuna de Emma el pequeño solo jugo un momento con ella notando que su cuna estaba algo frágil y buscando cualquier herramienta con tal de asegurarse que no callera, Emily solo se puso junto a el mirando el trabajo que hacia, uno muy bueno y notando que la caja de herramientas era de alguien pero no dándole mucha importancia al asunto.

"Hola Emma…¿Qué tal estas?..." jugo un poco mas August con Emma mirando detenidamente sus ojos…tenia los de su padre "no te preocupes Emma, yo te cuidare y nunca te dejare" susurro August suavemente

"¿te vas a quedar siempre con nosotras August? Sin importar que?" levanto la mirada Emily preguntando con mucha ternura levantándose y yendo junto al pequeño.

"por supuesto que si Ems." contesto muy sonrientemente el pequeño.

"¡oye niño! ¿¡De donde sacaste esta caja de herramientas!?" entro un sujeto a la habitación al parecer el encargado de el lugar o algo asi señalando la caja de herramientas que tomo August hacia apenas unas cuantas horas y que permanecía junto a la cuna de Emma.

"uh…yo- la- la tome prestada, no quería que Emma se fuera a caer de su cuna" contesto con algo de miedo el pequeño haciendo por cierto reflejo a Emily hacia atrás protegiéndola.

"esto no es tuyo entendiste! Asi que no lo vuelvas a tocar mocoso!" grito aun mas fuerte el sujeto tomando a August de la muñeca al mismo tiempo que asustaba a Emma haciéndola comenzar a llorar "entendido!"

"si!" alzo la voz August zafándose de el agarre de ese sujeto mientras miraba como se iba bastante enojado.

"esta bien Emma no llores shhhh…" comenzó el pequeño a mover la cuna de Emma tratando de que dejara de llorar, los gritos la habían levantado." tranquila Ems….veremos la forma de salir si? No te asustes" tranquilizo al mismo tiempo a la pequeña castaña que estaba temblando un poco del miedo.

* * *

_3 meses, 2 semanas._

La cosa en el orfanato iba de mal en pero , al parecer el sujeto que le grito al pequeño August ahora tenia algo contra el y cada dia era peor , las dos pequeñas por su parte estaban bien lo cual era un alivio para el aun que la pequeña Emily hablaba cada dia menos y la mayor parte del tiempo cuidaba a Emma o se encargaba de ser la sombra de August.

"Que tal estas Emma?" cuestiono el pequeño mirando a Emma muy tranquilamente mientras mesia suavemente su cuna.

La pequeña Emma solo sonrió levemente mientras jugaba tratando de llevarse sus pies a la boca.

"¡oye August!" grito un chico recargándose en el marco de la puerta de tal vez unos 13 o 14 años

"y ahora que Greg" respondió algo cortante el pequeño jugando un poco con Emma

El chico solo sonrió maliciosamente "odias este lugar ¿no?, al igual que todos nosotros.."

"si"

"bien, y que tal si te dijera que podemos salir?" interrogo Greg con cierto tono de grandeza.

"¡Eso es imposible!" Reclamo August sin pensarlo mirando a la puerta "¡como se supone que….!"

"no seas idiota…con esto" callo al instante August al notar el enorme rollo de dinero que sostenía Greg.

"de donde sacaste eso?" cuestiono sorprendido.

"hm….se lo robe al maldito anciano, no lo ha notado…" respondió Greg victoriosamente "entonces…¿vienes?"

August solo lo pensó un momento algo largo, sabia que la oportunidad era única y asi podría salir de ese maldito lugar, pero….

"¿y que pasara con Emma y Emily? No pueden venir?" pregunto el algo preocupado, simplemente no podía dejar a las pequeñas solas.

Greg solo lo miro con algo de desprecio antes de contestar .

"no seas idiota, ellas no pueden venir son muy chicas y no tenemos dinero suficiente para mantenerlas, ni siquiera sabemos cuidar bebes"

"pero….no las puedo dejar solas.." susurro el

"puedes hacerle como se te de la gana, sabes que esta oportunidad es única y hoy es cuando nos vamos a ir, tienes hasta el anochecer para decidir si ir con nosotros o quedarte aquí a cuidar a un par de mocosas" contesto Groseramente Greg para después darse la vuelta e irse.

* * *

**_Bosque Encantado._**

_4 Meses, 1 semana_

La rutina ya se estaba volviendo algo continua entre Belle y Rumplestiltskin, ella se levantaba hacia su desayuno el bajaba desayunaba ella limpiaba el salía de ves en cuando a hacer tratos regresaba para la comida y se ponía a hacer oro mientras que Belle leía y solo ciertas veces hablaban muy poco.

Hubo un dia en especial donde Rumple había llegado de un trato en especifico y parecía estar algo molesto y hasta cierto punto frustrado. Ese día No comió y ni siquiera pudo mantenerle la mirada a Belle como si estuviera enojado con ella.

Todo había ocurrido Exactamente de noche alrededor de las siete de la noche, el acudido a un llamado en especifico solo ese que las almas mas desesperadas hacen, sin embargo su convivencia con la princesa aun estaba afectando ciertas de sus capacidades aun que estaba tratando de ignorarlo al máximo.

Esa noche sabia bien quien lo llamaba y sabia que lo buscaría en un lago en especifico, tiempo que le hizo reflexionar un poco mientras ese "alguien llegaba"

Snow White….se llamaba la chica hasta donde el había investigado, conocía la historia al pie de la letra, no por nada la Reina estaba tratando de capturar a la pequeña princesa y el rey Gorge tratando de cazar su cabeza.

La chica enamorada del príncipe azul, o mas bien Charming quien no era mas que una tapadera para remplazar el trato de su hermano gemelo con el rey Geogre, el no era ningún caballero solo era un granjero bastante pobre.

Por otro lado Snow era hija de la realeza en la que su padre cometió el mas grande error casándose con la Reina Malvada, claro que el pobre iluso no tuvo ni idea hasta después de muerto, dejando a su hija a manos de su madrastra justo para casarla como cordero.

Pero realmente la historia de su vida le daba lo mismo lo único que le importaba es que la chica le serviría para algo eventualmente…..y seria muy útil…

Snow por otro lado estaba embarcándose cerca de un lago que según le había hablado caperucita daba al castillo del mago mas poderoso de todo el mundo.

_Esto es una mala idea…_fue la única cosa que pudo pensar Snow al dejar su bote pero estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para recurrir a el, los rumores no mentían, el no trabajaba de gratis y por lo que sabia sus precios a veces eran algo extremos y altos…

Rumplestiltskin sintió cierta parecencia, obviamente la de la princesa haciendo su entrada como siempre le gustaba, algo triunfal y con cierto toque de miedo para la gente.

"cuanto por esto?" se escucho una voz bastante graciosa entre la niebla mientras Snow amarraba su bote tomándola por sorpresa.

"¿Perdón?" alzo la mirada Snow bastante fuera de si, al ver a un hombre con tono de piel verdoso y un gesto de superioridad.

"tu bote, exquisita artesanía"

"no esta a la venta" respondió ella sin ánimos siguiendo con lo que hacia.

"por supuesto que lo esta Querida…nadie viene a verme sin un trato en mente.." contesto el Hombre bastante calmado.

Snow había reaccionado por fin, entonces…el era la bestia? El mago mas poderoso del mundo?

"Entonces….tu eres Rumplestiltskin" apunto ella tomando una pose bastante seria como si quisiera darle a entender que no le tenia miedo aun que realmente era todo lo contrario en ese momento.

"Por supuesto que si" contesto Rumple simplemente poniéndose de pie y acercándose colocando sus manos en el rostro de Snow para examinarla, recibiendo cierto impulso de miedo de su parte haciéndose un poco hacia atrás. "he querido conocerte desde hace algún tiempo…..ooh realmente eres la mas justa de todos ellos ¿verdad?. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"necesito una Cura…" trago algo de saliva Snow con cierto miedo.

"¿Que mal te aqueja?"

"Un corazón roto…" respondió ella con una mirada que hasta el pudo notar que era de bastante dolor y desesperación.

"oh….la mas dolorosa de las aflicciones" observo el, comenzando a caminar. "bueno me temo que si quieres que te ame yo no puedo hacerlo y nadie podrá" añado fríamente.

"o no no" contesto ella rápidamente "ese no es el problema, no podemos estar juntos…"

"Disculpa?" se detuvo en seco Rumpestiltskin casi como si le dijeran algo que no puede creer.

"no…no podemos…El me ama y yo lo Amo simplemente que…nadie ni nada parece querer que estemos juntos…." Explico Snow tristemente.

Rumple solo trato de pensar la cosa un minuto y a este punto esperaba que ella no le pidiera lo que estaba pensando " y entonces tu quieres…?"

"olvidarme de el…olvidarme completamente de que existe"

Y justo al oir eso algo dentro de el reacciono automáticamente.

"déjame ver si entiendo esto…" comenzó a rondar a Snow con una voz de molestia "tu, tienes a tu amor verdadero..y me estas diciendo que quieres olvidarte de el solo por que el mundo parece no quererlos juntos?" casi repitió cada palabra con bastante asco

¿Cómo una persona que tenia a su amor verdadero podía ser tan estúpida? Esta chica evidentemente no estaba en sus casillas para pedir tal estupidez. Y si si lo estaba debería de matarla por tan solo considerar la idea.

"si…" bajo la mirada la princesa casi con algo de pena por como lo dijo el mago pero…

¿Cuál era su problema? No se supone que las bestias no amaban y menos alguien como el. ¿Por qué le estaba casi reprochando algo?

Rumpletiltskin pareció haber oído sus pensamientos y decidió calmarse, de todos modos

¿Por qué habría de reprocharle algo a esta mocosa ¿no era su asunto aun que necesariamente necesitara que esos dos mocosos estúpidos estuvieran juntos, no había razón para que se molestara asi. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por su mente?

"bien" cedió como si nada hubiese pasado y con cierta risa rara que lo distinguía, tomando un frasco de su cinturón y agachándose al lago a recoger un poco de agua.

Snow solo se sorprendió por la rara actitud del diablillo y miro como el agua que tomo, tomaba un raro color blanco.

"Eso lo hara?" cuestiono ella.

"No todavía" contesto con cierto enojo aun en su voz "no todos los amores son exactamente iguales…" se paro de donde estaba y volvió a tomar cierta cercanía hacia Snow "debemos de hacer esto..personal!" volvió a reir un poco arrancando dos cabellos de la cabeza de snow.

"¿Eso hara que lo deje de amar?

"La próxima vez que veas al objeto de tu dolor…no recordaras ni quien es"

"¿no recordare quien es?" comenzó a preocuparse Snow casi lamentando haber venido en primer lugar.

"El amor es una de las magias mas poderosas…asi que la cura debe ser….Extrema" respondió Rumplestiltskin dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

"extrema…parece sonar algo muy fuerte.." se arrepintió Snow con cierta cara de duda.

"no dudes de ti misma querida…El amor nos hace estar enfermos, persigue nuestros sueños, destruye nuestros días…El Amor, ha matado mas que cualquier enfermedad…" aseguro el, y sonaba tan seguro que Snow podría jurar que estaba refiriéndose a alguien en su vida.

"esto…es un regalo" extendió la pócima dándosela a Snow.

"cual es tu precio.." pregunto muy seriamente ella, sabia que nada venia gratis y menos de alguien como el, el hecho de poner la palabra "regalo" en la misma oración de un trato era solamente absurdo.

"esto lo hará.." Señalo el segundo cabello que arranco

"¿para que necesitas mi cabello?"

"¿para que lo necesitas tu ahora que ha sido arrancado de tu cabeza?" pregunto el de nuevo "¿Tenemos un trato?" sonrió el oscuro maliciosamente.

Snow solo tomo la botella sin pensarlo.

"Eso creí…." Amplio aun mas su sonrisa "bébelo con gusto…Snow White.." fue la ultima cosa que dijo antes de irse desapareciendo en la niebla dejando a Snow algo dudosa y espantada.

* * *

El Oscuro solo regreso al castillo bastante enojado, casi parecía que mataria a Alguien al solo cruzar la puerta.

Belle por otro lado solo lo miro entrar enojado.

"la cena esta…"

"no tengo hambre" respondió el sin siquiera dejar que Belle terminara la frace "voy arriba, no quiero que me molestes" contesto cortante subiendo las escaleras hacia sus aposentos.

"¿pero que le pasa ahora?" se cuestiono la chica de ojos azules a si misma quedando bastante extrañada de su actitud.

* * *

La mañana por otro lado fue mas normal, Rumple estaba de un humor mas tolerable y Belle llevaba unos días tratando de preguntarle algo con la esperanza de que no la enviara a los calabozos en el proceso, y viendo que estaba tan de buen humor esa mañana decidió intentarlo mientras le servía su te.

"uhm…puedo preguntarte algo?" comenzó a hablar tímidamente Belle levantando levemente su mirada para ver el gesto del oscuro el cual fue uno de "Adelante" sin decirlo.

"podría..bueno…podría…llamarte de alguna forma?" pregunto ella tímidamente esperando a que no recibiera un castigo por eso al terminar de servir el te.

"¿Qué?" cuestiono el Oscuro en alto tomando su taza de té mirando a Belle algo extraño.

"si, es decir…llevo solo cuatro meses aquí y bueno….realmente rara la vez te digo por tu nombre" comenzó a explicar nerviosamente "me refiero a que..bueno algo mas corto" siguió hablando trabando un poco sus palabras " como un..nick" comenzó a agachar la mirada mientras Rumplestiltskin la veía con algo de curiosidad

Sus expresiones le habían dado algo de gracia pero no iba a reír sin embargo lo que decía era verdad un buen punto y por alguna razón le estaba haciendo el dia.

"a que te refieres?" pregunto el, notando al poco tiempo que la princesa no sabia a que se refería asi que decidió jugar un poco mas con ella "que acaso no te gusta mi nombre?"

"no no! no es eso! Tu-tu nombre esta muy bien! Es es…poderoso…" contesto ella muy veloz mente sin pensarlo divirtiendo aun mas a Rumplestiltskin _No puedo creer que dije eso… _se reprocho mentalmente comenzando a sonrojarse un poco

"muy bien" respondió victoriosamente al ver que ella había caído en su pequeño jueguito notando el rubor de su rostro de pena " que sugieres?"

Belle solo se puso seria un momento analizando la pregunta "um….que tal…Rumple? O Rum?" sugirió

Rumplestiltskin solo lo pensó un momento Rumple…solo alguien lo llamaba asi y sinceramente lo odiaba y o despreciaba, pero era ella asi que muy probablemente lo toleraría si venia de sus dulces labios _dulces labios? Que carajo esta mal contigo!_ Reprocho mentalmente por pensar eso, eso! No estaba nada bien de pensar!

"bueno…considerándolo un poco creo que puede ser como mas te guste querida, a mi me da exactamente lo mismo asi que siéntete libre de llamarme como te plazca" contesto el sin pensar al igual que Belle tomando un sorbo de su té mientras veía la expresión de complacida de Belle.

"muy bien" contesto ella alegremente con una tierna sonrisa " entonces…creo que te traeré el postre del día Rumple" decidió comenzar a retirarse llamándolo asi.

Rumplestiltskin solo miro como se retiraba hacia la cocina de nuevo mientras pensaba _y si…en sus dulces labios suena mucho mejor…._ Sacudiendo la cabeza algo sorprendido de su actitud tan estúpida.

* * *

_3 meses, 2 semanas 11:30 pm_

Pinocho lo había ameditado mucho esa noche, y por fin lo había decidido, había decidido que era lo que debía de hacer y esa noche se escabullo con Emily casi a media noche a despedirse.

"entonces…¿te iras?" cuestiono la pequeña castaña casi al punto del llanto al oir toda la explicación de el pequeño.

"solo será un tiempo Emily.." contesto el algo dolido al ver su carita de tristeza "siento que ustedes no puedan venir, pero si salgo tal vez podre encontrar una forma de sacarte a ti y a Emma de aquí" trato de convencer el pequeño.

"hazme un favor….y cuida de Emma de acuerdo?, como….como si tu fueras su hermana. Nunca la dejes sola, y no confíes en nadie Ems" comenzó a dar indicaciones Pinocho "¿Recuerdas de donde venimos? ¿Cómo nos llamamos?" pregunto el por simple curiosidad.

La pequeña Emily solo pensó un momento….había pasado poco tiempo…pero las cosas estaban tan mal que ella estaba empezando olvidar si quera de donde venia, su realidad en su mundo parecía ser muy distinta en este, casi parecía ser fantasía …muy probablemente era el hecho de estar en casa y que cada noche ella encontraba cuentos en el orfanato, y se cuestionaba si eso era real o no.

"no…no recuerdo mucho ya…August" dijo la pequeña preocupando definitivamente al chico.

Su padre le había mencionado algo de esto. Que podía ser que si estaban lejos de casa olvidaran ciertas cosas de su verdadero hogar….solo esperaba que no olvidara de donde venia exactamente, eso iba a ser un gran problema.

"no importa Ems….pronto volveremos a casa ¿si? Todo estará bien. Pero no olvides todo nunca….no todo es lo que parece" aseguro August "ahora…cuida bien de Emma Ems…tu eres ahora su hermana no lo olvides…nunca la dejes….y espero verte pronto." Se despidió August acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña y retirándose en esa noche mientras Emily veía como se perdía en la noche.

* * *

_y bueno este es todo por hoy jeje avisare de la conti pero como todos sabran mañana es 24 o por lo menos aqui xD y bueno dia de estar con la familia y eso, sin embargo creo que puedo hacer un pequño espacio para continuar esto y tener el proximo algo pronto, muchisimas gracias por leer y bueno Feliz navidad y fiestas n_n y muchos comentarios esperare de regalo =P _


End file.
